Crocco
Crocco (Крокко Krokko) is one of King Froggold II's garden toys. He makes his appearance in the games Five Nights with Froggy, Five Nights with Froggy 2, Five Nights with Froggy 3 and Froggy vs. Mother-in-law 2. Appearance Crocco looks like a green crocodile with yellow bumps on its back, one eye looking in one direction and the other in the other. The whole consists of plastic. Above the mouth are two nostrils, looking in opposite directions. Inside the red mouth are several white teeth. Behavior Five Nights with Froggy Crocco leaves the Lawn of the Gnomes at Night 3. You cannot see him on the cameras, but his path is accompanied by a roar, because of which his location is still possible to determine. In the hut, he continues his roar and if the player does not turn on the lamp when he arrives, after a while he will kill Thomas. To avoid this, the player needs to turn on the lamp and wait for the roar to stop, which will indicate his departure. Five Nights with Froggy 2 Version 2.0 and bigger Crocco, along with all the garden toys, begins his journey from the Forest Area on Night 3. Then he goes through the cave and enters the palace, jumpscares. Crocco's Way: Forest Area (CAM 32) - Cave. Entrance (CAM 31) - Cave. Part of the Cave (CAM 30) - Cave. Crossing to the Palace (CAM 29) - Sumptuous Staircase (CAM 20) - Private Corridor (CAM 24) - Walk Corridor Hall (CAM 19) - Corridor of the Theater Hall (CAM 01) - Security Station When Crocco comes to the door of the Security Station, he opens the door and enters. However, due to the fact that he is well hiding, he will not be visible and closing the door will lead to his instant attack on Bertin. He also attacks if after his arrival at the place of Bertin light will be turned off. To avoid his attack, during his growl, you should not touch the door and turn on the light in your place. When the growl disappears, the door can be closed, since he will no longer be there. Version 1.3.7 and lower Crocco's Way: 24 САМ - 12 САМ - Ventilation over the Queen's living room about 14 camera - Ventilation over the main living room about 11 camera - Ventilation over a small hall about 21 cameras - Ventilation in the women's toilet - Ventilation in the men's room - Ventilation in the middle hall on the second floor about 07 camera - Near the Security Station door - Security Station. Five Nights with Froggy 3 Version 1.2.7 Crocco, like all other toys, is activated at Night 1. His journey begins with the street from which he enters the sewer. There, Crocco will find his way to the toilet of the Froggold II's room and is going to go out from there. However, his approach gives a continuous growl. If Crocco comes out of the toilet, he kills Froggold II, wherever he is. To avoid this, flush the toilet when the growl is heard. The water will wash away Crocco and he will again lead the way to Froggold. Crocco's Way: Street - Sewerage - Lavatory rooms - Room. Interesting Facts * In Five Nights with Froggy 3, in the challenge "Silent Night", Crocco still makes sounds, despite the fact that all toys must be quiet. * For some reason, many Russian fans call Crocco with the name Croccy, although they are two different characters. * Gleb once joked that in "FNwF7" it would be possible to "not save" Crocco, despite to the fact that the chapters of the Five Nights with Froggy is planned and will be only four. * Crocco is one of two toys in Five Nights with Froggy that has its own voice acting on the way to protagonist. * Crocco is absent from Five Nights with Froggy 4, since plastic toys did not spread at that time. Gallery Крокко англ.png|Game over said by Crocco. Crocco Jumpscare (FNwF 2).gif|Crocco's Jumpscare in FNwF 2 Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:FNwF Characters Category:FNwF 2 Characters Category:FNwF 3 Characters Category:SG Characters Category:FvsM 2 Characters Category:FNwF Toys Category:FNwF 2 Toys Category:FNwF 3 Toys Category:SG Toys Category:FvsM 2 Toys Category:Males